Isabela/Approval
Friendship Isabela values fun, freedom and getting ahead; she responds well to sarcasm. Jokes, flirting and Hawke if s/he tries to squeeze a little extra coin out of the people they help or who solve problems in particularly clever and devious ways. She also approves if you seem a bit selfish in your dealings with other people. Act 1 * Act of Mercy if you agree to kill Ser Thrask for the Apostates * Act of Mercy if you agree to tell Ser Thrask that you killed the Apostates * Bait and Switch if you agree to help Anso in return for payment * Bait and Switch if you choose the option "You tricked me!" when first talking to Fenris. * Bait and Switch if you demand payment from Fenris in return for helping him deal with Danarius in his mansion * Blackpowder Promise if you agree to help Javaris Tintop in return for payment OR to hunt outlaws. * Enemies Among Us If you kill Idunna after questioning her about the magic and blood mages base. * Enemies Among Us if you choose to kill Idunna * Finders Keepers if you agree to help retrieve Martin's cargo * Finders Keepers if you tell Martin where the Raiders stored his cargo * The First Sacrifice if you tell Ghyslain to shove off. * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing the option "That wasn't the Maker." (must not investigate) will give you . * Isabela's Contact gives if the Peaceful option is chosen during initial conversation; if you choose the Humour option when meeting Martin for the first time and then agreeing to help him. * Loose ends If you let Pryce have the goods and lie to Athenriel, or if you join the mercenaries, don't kill Harriman and then lie to Meeran. * Magistrate's Orders if you kill the criminal hiding in the Ruined Passage. * Wayward Son if you tell Feynriel that there must be an alternative to joining the Circle and in the end tell him that he should do what he thinks is best. * The Unbidden Rescue if you say "This is not a matter of my concern" after returning Seamus to his father. Act 2 * Hawke Estate: Sleep with Isabela (requires previous flirt, and existing friendship): * Night Terrors: When the desire demon tempting her choose the "I can't beat that" option * Isabela's Ongoing Search: Flirt with her: * The Long Road: if you tell Aveline "No excuses! Arrange a patrol." * Fool's Gold: if you refuse to help Yevhen. * Questioning Beliefs - Isabela: If you choose the humorous/aggressive/flirt options. * A Bitter Pill: Choosing "Then lets go after them" garners you * A Bitter Pill" Choosing "Not our problem" when talking to Orana gets you * A Ship for Isabela: if presented when Friendship is at 50% or higher. *All That Remains: if you kill Gascard in Darktown after completing this quest. Category:Quests Category:Companion quests (Dragon Age II) Rivalry Getting involved in other people's business tends to annoy Isabela, so helping an NPC just for the sake of helping and not asking for a reward will often earn her ire. She also generally disapproves of rules and authority and attempts by Hawke to enforce rules on other people (especially her). Act 1 * Bait and Switch: Agree to help Fenris without accusing him of tricking you * Enemies Among Us: if you hand Keran over to the templars * Enemies Among Us: if you don't kill Idunna * Finders Keepers: if you refuse to tell Martin the location of his cargo. * The First Sacrifice: if you agree to help Ghyslain. * The First Sacrifice: When talking to Emeric after the fight in the meeting place, choose "Can I help in any way" * Get Back to Work: Offer the workers a raise * Isabela's Contact: When accepting the quest choose "I'm not a charity" * Magistrate's Orders: if you take the criminal back to the city. * Kirkwall Chantry: If you choose the pious reply when discussing the blight with Grand Cleric Elthina. (Note that this option is only available if you do not Investigate) * The Wounded Coast: use the lower left persuade option ("don't do it") to convince the elf to spare the former werewolf (only available to diplomatic Hawke) Act 2 * Night Terrors: When the desire demon tempting her, choose the "Don't turn on me" option * A Bitter Pill: After the ambush, tell Fenris "Now they're dead" or "Calm down" * A Bitter Pill: Tell Orana to come work for you and tell Fenris that you plan to pay her Hawke Estate: Sleep with Isabela (requires previous flirt, and existing rivalry * The Long Road: Have Isabela in your party when you meet Donnic at the Hanged man. Choose "A friendly ultimatum" when talking to Aveline for * Fool's Gold: if you agree to help Yevhen. * Isabela's Apology: Call her a backstabber and accuse her of making excuses * Prime Suspect: if you let Gascard live * Questioning Beliefs - Isabela: If you choose the diplomatic option. Category:Guides